This is How the World Begins
by chosenfire28
Summary: Derek Reese gives himself a new mission, discovers a new purpose. He will protect Kyle’s son, he will give John the world because no one else can. Because John is now his. Derek’s POV. SLASH, implied incest


Title: This is How the World Begins

Author: Chosenfire

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN. All recognizable characters and situations belong to their respective owners and I make no profit off of playing with them.

Rating: PG-13

Fandom: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles

Pairing: John Connor/Derek Reese, (reference to Kyle/Derek, Kyle/Sarah)

Word Count: 1000

Status: One-Shot, Complete

Warning: Slash (male/male pairing), incest, underage, strong language

Spoilers: Season 1

Summary: Derek Reese gives himself a new mission, discovers a new purpose. He will protect Kyle's son, he will give John the world because no one else can. Because John is now his. Derek's POV

A/N: This is my first fic for this fandom and also my first slash fic for it too. This is the first idea that came to mind after watching the last episode. This is for Xenasoul and growing group at SCC Slash. I love John but the first character I wanted to take a shot at is Derek, something about him is so screwed up its great. Enjoy and let me know what you think.

* * *

He heard them, every word, every whisper seeping into his thoughts as he drifted from nightmare to nightmare. He didn't believe it, hadn't until he had opened his eyes and seen John's staring back at him.

It wasn't the John Connor he knew, there were similarities but the eyes that had stared into his hadn't been Connor's.

They had been Kyle's

And they hadn't.

Kyle had always been so full of life. No matter how hard things had gotten and how terrifying the world was around them there had always been a peace in Kyle's eyes, a faith deeper than anything Derek had ever understood.

John's eyes were scared, nervous, haunted.

He hadn't believed until he had looked into John's eyes and had heard his voice filled with strength as he had talked about the brother Derek would never see again, would never hold, would never touch.

Kyle Reese was dead. He had died for his faith in John Connor, he had died for his belief in the man that was his son.

John was his nephew.

He had always known Kyle was a little too attached to that picture and now Derek understood why, John had set up his own parents, Derek would find it hilarious if everything wasn't so fucked up. He had hated that picture, he had never wanted to share Kyle with anyone and now he didn't have a choice, Kyle would forever be linked to Sarah Connor.

Damn he hated that woman, he respected her strength, was grateful she had saved his life but he hated her almost as much as he did the metal. She had stolen everything from him; she had been the one to steal the happiness from the eyes of Kyle's son. She had been the one to create the John Connor he knew, the John Connor that didn't have any friends, rarely smiled, the John Connor he could already see emerge in the teenager he now sat with.

He watched as she fixed her son with a stern eye her voice firm brokering no room for argument, the tone he had heard future John use so many times when addressing the Resistance.

"Finish your homework and don't leave the house. Cameron and I will be back by nightfall, if we're not you stay put you hear me?"

"Yes, Mom." And Derek suppressed the snort as the teen rolled his eyes and for once looked his age.

Sarah turned to him "Make sure you get some rest, if there is any trouble you and John get out of here and disappear, we'll find you."

Derek smirked his eyes hard "Yes Ma'm." His eyes drifted from Sarah to the piece of metal they were calling Cameron and a sneer slipped onto his lips his eyes brightening with hatred. She just tilted her head in his direction her movements stiff and unnatural and he felt the familiar fear grip him a bitter cold washing his insides.

He hated the Metals.

She turned to John "Do you require me to do your homework again?" each word perfect and clipped, freaking unnatural.

John coughed from beside him ducking his head a flush visible on his neck and he mumbled "No thanks, I got it covered." He looked up and the mother and son shared one last look before she nodded and left followed closely by Cameron.

Derek turned to John his lips twisting "You had it do your homework?"

John's flush deepened and he slouched in his seat "It didn't hurt anyone."

Derek just grinned his eyes sharp "I didn't say it did kid."

John shot him a quick, searching look his voice soft "I'm not a kid."

Derek studied him intensely and he admitted his voice softening "No, your really not." John used the shaggy hair to hide his eyes, to hide himself from a world he anted no part in, to fade like he had been taught to. Nothing obstructed Connor's view, the man was a soldier and his dark hair was kept cropped close and tight. Derek understood why now, the hair around John's face made him look vulnerable, it made him look like Kyle.

John looked unsure for a second before he hung his head soft strands hiding his eyes and he seemed to focus back on the book in his hands pen scrapping against paper and he shifted ever so slightly, closer. The curve of his hip now pressed against Derek's.

It was amusing and arousing as hell, John was so innocent it was almost funny and what made it even better has obviously the kid didn't want to be. Even he couldn't remember being that horny at that age.

From what he understood lusting after your underage nephew was illegal and immoral, but luckily for him he was from the future and idiotic things like that weren't in place of hundreds of people died a day and everyone was suffering. Happiness was where you found it.

Nothing like an apocalypse to open people's minds.

It had been common knowledge that the Reese brothers were screwing each other. No one would be surprised to find that Derek had now set his sights on Kyle's son.

John slipped closer curving his body curving into Derek's larger frame and the older man moved sideways so that John was laying against him an arm going around the boy's waist and the dark head resting against his shoulder.

It hurt like hell the stitches pulling but it was worth it for the warmth.

John wasn't a replacement for Kyle, no one could ever replace his brother but that didn't make him anything less. To Derek it was pretty simple, he had watched after Kyle; Sarah was a screw-up so John was his.

John was his.

Some things were that simple. Derek pressed a soft kiss to John's neck and settled back more enjoying the weight and warmth of one underage John Connor, his nephew and future leader.

The Metal had to go and Sarah could never be what John needed but Derek would, for once he believed the world could not end and the youngest Reese could live without the shadow of death lingering over him forced to stand while others kneeled.

He would help give John a future where he could breath without lives resting on him and live without others expectations.

John was his and he would give him everything, because he had failed Kyle, he wouldn't fail John.


End file.
